


Needed

by Katieb18



Series: Wanted Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Caregiver Lucius, Caregiver Severus, Cribs, Cute Harry, Diapers, Jealous Draco, Little Harry, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Spanking, bottles, little Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieb18/pseuds/Katieb18
Summary: Harry is finally going back to normal classes. Draco was not happy about this at all. It was his baby brother! Not anyone else! Why was everyone always holding him and taking his attention away from his big brother? Harry didn't need anyone one but him!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy & Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy & Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy & Theodore Nott, Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy & Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Theodore Nott & Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott & Harry Potter
Series: Wanted Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599112
Comments: 66
Kudos: 577





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This came into my head, had to write it!

Severus had to admit that he was impressed with Draco. In the past few months, he had come a long way in accepting Harry as his little brother. Sure there was still squabbles over this and that but they were always easily resolved, it was actually Harry that started most of them unwittingly, wanting to spend all his time with Draco and didn’t understand that there were just some things he wasn’t able to do, no matter how much Draco tried to explain it calmly to him.

Draco had gone back to Hogwarts and was put in the littles curriculum and was thriving there. Harry was still recovering from life with his relatives and was being tutored at home with Lucius. Draco loved coming back and telling Harry everything he had learned that day. It was a relief he was so happy in his new course, Severus ad Lucius were worried when he first entered it, wondering if he would be able to be away from his usual classmates but there was obviously no need to worry because he took to it brilliantly. 

Severus supposed it helped that Theo and Blaise were in the same class as him. Draco was as obsessed with Theo as he was Harry, taking it upon himself to be his protector when Blaise wasn’t around. Severus would never admit it to him but it was unbearably cute how he acted with him. It was also extremely cute how jealous and possessive Harry would get with Draco.  
He was brought out of his musings when he heard Harry shriek angrily from his bouncer.

Ah.

Draco had just come in holding Theo’s hand with Blaise walking behind them, so that’s why Harry was so put out. He was glaring at the hand Draco was holding as if it were a personal insult to him. Draco just ignores it though, as he usually does.

“Baby! I’m home from school! How was your day?” He asked, rushing over to Harry, bringing Theo along for the journey. 

Harry just glared in response. “Mine!” 

Theo blushed. He hated getting between the brothers but he also loved the attention Draco gave him. 

“Yeah baby, I’m yours. Theo is here to play with you though!” Draco tried to placate the younger boy but he was having none of it.

“No. Dray, play!” He demanded instead. He hadn’t seen his big brother all day, and now he was trying to pawn him off to Theo? No way.

“I’ll play with you in a few minutes. I just have to talk to Blaise, can you keep Theo company while I do that?” He asked instead.

Harry eyed him and Severus tried his best not to laugh. He looked completely unimpressed with Draco. Severus could see he was about to let out another shriek so decided to intervene before Draco lost his patience. 

“How about we get all of you boys a small snack. All of you run along to the table. I’ll take Harry in with me.” 

Draco dragged Theo into the kitchen with him, Blaise walking slowly behind him. 

Severus went over to his now pouting baby, giving him his best-unimpressed look. He couldn’t scold Harry too much, usually, just a firm pitch to his voice or a look would let him know he wasn’t happy with him. Harry felt the same way if the look of betrayal he received back was anything to go by. 

“Maybe we can share Draco for a little while?” Severus asked, picking Harry up. Harry shook his head in denial. 

“No.” 

Well, Severus supposed, that settled that. 

“You have to have manners, either way, little man. I don’t think Papa will be too happy if his little angel was rude, do you?” 

Harry shook his head but didn’t stop his pouting. Severus held back an amused snort, he didn’t want Harry to think that he was okay with his response. The funny thing was that Harry and Theo were actually best friends. Draco of course always came first to Harry but outside family Severus would argue that it was Theo every time, no matter how much Harry pouted when Draco took an interest in him. 

Severus placed Harry into his highchair beside Draco. They had a second highchair set up for Theo who always ended up in their house with Blaise. Theo was already set up in his while Blaise made sandwiches for them. Severus counted himself lucky that Blaise was so proactive. Usually, Harry and Draco would delay Severus. 

“Daddy where’s Papa?” Draco asked, looking up from the colouring book that was always ready waiting for him at the table.

“Papa is at the ministry today at a board meeting, he’ll be home after your nap.”

Draco blushed, “Daddy, I don’t take naps, baby does.” He reminded him. He didn’t need Blaise to think he was a _little_ little. That was Harry and Theo, not him.  
Blaise looked up from cutting the sandwiches, “Everyone needs naps sometimes Dray, even big boys like us.” 

Draco looked at him suspiciously, “Did my Dad tell you to say that?” That was totally something his Dad would get Blaise to say to convince him that naps were okay. He wasn’t buying it for a second though.

Blaise laughed, “No, but I’m sure your Dad agrees with me.” 

Severus nodded, mixing some avocado for the babies, “I do. Even Daddy’s and Papa’s need naps, especially with cheeky boys like you two.” 

Harry grinned at him from behind his pacifier while Draco continued to scowl. “I’ll help baby get to sleep but that’s it.” He turned to Harry, “Baby, want to know what we did in class today?”

Harry nodded eagerly, he really wanted to go back to normal classes but Daddy and Papa said he was still too fragile to be going, whatever that meant. Harry felt like he was strong enough to go, and with Draco there he’d be okay, he was sure of it! It would be scary going back to his old housemates and trying to explain it to them though. No one had seen him since he was taken out of his aunt and uncles house over the summer, he was sure everyone was wondering where he was. He didn’t even go to meals in the main hall, staying with Papa when Draco and Daddy had to go. Nana told him he wasn’t missing much but he really wanted to see everyone. 

Draco set off into giving Harry a recount of his whole day from his first-class up until right before he walked into the living room where Harry and Daddy were. He only finished up when Daddy put a plate of sandwiches in front of him. Harry looked at it longingly. He’d love something like that but choke once and everyone gets all in a tizzy. They even brought him to Saint Mungo’s little’s ward to see how they could stop it. 

Turned out a little in his headspace should be on a lot of mashed food, with only a little bit of chewing. So any type of chewy food was out. Harry didn’t mind too much though when Daddy or Papa showed him the alternatives to what Draco was having, they always tasted amazing and went nicely with his bottle after. 

Today he was having avocado with scrambled eggs which were one of his favourites. Theo was having it as well and he told Harry he loved it too so they were both happy!

“Daddy, Harry goes to school?” Harry asked like he always did after Draco told him about his day. 

Usually, the response he got was a no of some sort, but not this time. Daddy actually paused for a second. 

“We’ll talk about it later when Papa is home okay?” 

Now Harry really wanted Papa to come home. This had to be about him going back to school finally! 

Draco looked up at his Dad’s unusual response, baby might be coming back to school? Draco’s tummy churned unpleasantly. He didn’t think he wanted Harry back with the general population, he didn’t want people to be around his baby, only Theo and Blaise were allowed to be around him. If they went back would baby be sitting with the other Gryffindors? 

No, no way. He would not have it. Baby would just have to sit with him, no matter what house he was in. 

“Daddy, if Harry goes back to school does he have to sit with the lions or with the snakes?” Draco asked, taking a bite of his sandwich. Harry, Theo and Blaise all looked one curiously as well. They all wanted to know what would happen to the little lion if he went back.

Harry wasn’t too sure he wanted to be at a table all by himself though. 

Severus contemplated it, “I’m not sure of the details but I’d say he would sit up the top with me and Papa.”

“Papa isn’t a teacher though?” Draco said. He’d never seen someone that wasn’t a teacher sitting up there.

“He’d be fine too, he never did before because he was at the office. Dinner in Hogwarts is extremely early.” 

They had put it early to account for the little’s bedtimes and Lucius was never able to make it. 

“Sit with Nana?” Harry asked happily, opening his mouth for another spoonful of avocado. 

“Yes, you will be able to sit with Nana,” Severus replied.

“Sit with Draco?” Harry asked, wanting to know if his big brother would be able to sit with them as well.

“Draco can sit up here if he wants but he might want to sit at the Slytherin table,” Severus explained.

Harry nodded, that made up his mind. “Harry sits at the Slytherin table.” He said decisively. He wanted to be where his brother was.

“Baby, you need Papa, Daddy or Nana to feed you. I can’t do it silly!” Draco laughed, him trying to feed Harry would be funny. Harry wouldn’t be happy at all! 

“Exactly Harry, you have to stay with us, Draco can eat with us as well though. Is that an okay compromise?” Severus asked, wanting this conversation to be over until Lucius got home. 

“Theo and Blaise?” 

Severus sighed, this was not going to go well. 

“They can have dinner with us when we have it here Harry, we can’t have everyone up at the teacher's table.” 

All of them could see it happening before it did. Harry’s face slowly crumpled and he began to sob. He wanted all of them together in the hall! 

Theo took one look at Harry and began to wail along with him. Blaise looked to Severus in a panic he needed Harry to calm down!

“Daddy I want them at the table!” He wailed, Draco was beginning to look teary-eyed, looking between the two crying babies. 

“Daddy.” He whimpered, trying to clear the tears.

Severus wasn’t sure who to go to first. Then Harry looked at him and proceeded to spit up all of his avocados in his upset. Severus sighed once more. Maybe he should start this day over again?


	2. Chapter 2

Lucius hummed as he made his way to his and Severus’s quarters. Today was a good day in work. He got a lot of his paperwork done, he sat in on three meetings that couldn’t have gone better for the ministry and he met with the minister of magic to see how to accelerate the Little’s programme. Oh yes, he was in a very good mood. 

“Family I’m home!” He called, walking into what he could only describe as absolute carnage. Their living room was a victim of what could only be a mini hurricane. The couch cushion was littered all around the floor, stuffing ripped out of them. The coffee table was turned upside down, Harry’s favourite snack, veggie sticks, were in crumbs on top of all of them, along with his bottle of half-full milk.

Odd. Harry loved his snacks and bottles. Why wouldn’t he finish them?

“Severus?” He called, half afraid because the house was so silent. A silent house with a baby and a toddler was something that didn’t happen. 

He heard a muffled voice calling back to him and followed it down to their room. Looking in bewilderment as he saw Draco’s clothes sprinkled as a guide on the way to the room.

He opened the door slowly, half afraid that he would open it to more destruction. He walked into a scene that baffled him even more than the living room. Severus was sitting up on the bed with a little either side of him. Draco was dressed in a pull-up which was strange as he hated wearing them unless he was feeling extremely little or it was night time. It was only 17.30 though so it was way too early for either kid to be in bed. Draco looked to be asleep, his face cuddled into Severus’s chest. Lucius could see dried tear tracks on his face. Harry was plastered to his other side; the pacifier in his mouth was being worked furiously, one hand in his hair, worrying the curly locks. That was a sure sign of agitation, but he didn’t look to be asleep.

“Severus? Care to tell me what happened?” 

Harry’s head popped up from where it was on his chest and tears filled his eyes. “P-Papa.” He cried, putting his arms up to be held. Lucius took him up instantly and held him close, letting Harry cuddle into him. 

“You’re okay my darling.” He murmured, kissing his sweaty head. He looked over his head. “Severus?” He prompted.

Severus sighed, where did he even start? He supposed there was no better place than the beginning.

“All four boys were here and Draco asked about Harry going back to classes. I told them that we’d talk about it when you were home, just to try and ease them into it- Know the way Draco gets extremely jealous of Harry sometimes, and other times he’s extremely protective of him? Well, he went on the protective side today because the general population don’t know where Harry is. He didn’t like that he’d be open to all the scrutiny and let me know that he wasn’t happy with the decision we made.” 

Lucius nodded slowly, not really seeing how Draco having a tantrum lead to them needing a whole new set of couches.

Severus glanced down at Draco who was clutching onto him desperately, even in his sleep, “How it escalated to what you see out there is some accidental magic by both of the boys. I sent Blaise and Theo home which upset Harry so I gave him some veggie snacks and his bottle. I set him up in his bouncer with them and tried to work on calming Draco down. One of his worst tantrums I have to say. He flipped the table in anger with his magic, sending Harry’s bottle flying. He started screaming and crying that it wasn’t fair and that why did he have to share his baby when he already had to share him with Blaise and Theo." 

Lucius rubbed a hand down his face, tired already.

"Harry got upset that his bottle was dripping away and started crying as well. He kept crying about his bottle and Draco turned to him and told him to shut up which made him angry. In his anger, his accident magic sent the couch cushion flying at Draco, Draco, in turn, brought his hands up and ripped them to shreds as they tried to hit him. I’ll show you the pensive memory later. I have to say I was quite impressed with it. Once Harry was out of couch cushions he threw his veggie snacks. Draco smashed those too. That got Harry angrier and he the table started hovering so I decided to finally step in and stop it altogether. The minute I stopped them Draco broke down crying and put his arms up for me to hold him. He was so upset that I couldn’t ignore him. I gave Harry his pacifier and he calmed down straight away thankfully. I stripped Draco where he was and picked Harry up. Draco was holding his clothes for me while I picked up Harry and brought them down here. Draco decided to toss his clothes as he went. I put him in a pull-up and he pretty much passed out when his head hit my chest. Harry was just happy to cuddle in while we waited for you to get home.” 

Lucius wasn’t sure what to say to that. Both his boys were powerful enough to do wandless magic. He knew Severus said that it was accidental but both boys were clearly able to take command of their magic when they wanted to. There had been some studies done to show that Little’s were more proficient at using wandless magic than others. This was just added proof to Lucius. 

“Harry, were you being bold?” He asked finally, looking down at the little boy that was doing his best to burrow into his neck. 

“No Papa. Dray.” He whined behind his pacifier. 

“Yeah, that’s what I kept getting every time I tried to talk to him over it.” Severus sighed and shifted so Draco was more comfortably on his chest. 

Lucius wanted so bad to reprimand Harry but he had to look at it from his point of view. Harry was just a baby and to him, losing his bottle was a devastating event and then his veggie snacks? No wonder the little boy was angry. He could also see Draco’s point of view. He was just a little boy with emotions that he didn’t know how to handle sometimes. He’d only gotten comfortable with Harry as his little brother and he was extremely overprotective of him. He couldn’t handle his current routine changing again and they’d have to be very careful how they went forward so that Draco wouldn’t get extremely upset like this again.

His eyes met Severus who nodded, “I see you’re thinking the same way as I am. I think Draco is down for the night. He’ll be up early tomorrow but we’ll just have to make do with lack of sleep. Let’s get Harry some supper and we’ll put him to bed before we clean the living room.”   
Lucius sighed, and his day was going so well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Let me know what you think :).


	3. Chapter 3

It was Harry’s first day of school since he got his classification and was taken in by Severus and Lucius and his parents were more worried about it than Harry seemed to be. He didn’t look a single bit bothered when they dressed him in the little version of the Hogwarts uniform. Draco was still pouting as he watched Harry pulling at his Gryffindor jumper. He didn’t want Baby to be around everyone else. He was Draco’s. 

“Papa. Harry stays with me?” Draco asked. He refused to be parted from him. Luckily Papa nodded as he shook Harry’s morning bottle. 

“Yes, Dragon. Harry will stay with you. Both of you are in the little curriculum so all your classes will be together.” Little’s had a different structure to their class schedule to allow for naps and diaper changes. The professor in charge of nap time, diaper changes, and bottles if necessary varied from day today. Today it would be McGonagall that had it and Lucius was ever thankful. Harry would need a comforting face. That was if he even managed the whole day without them. He was extremely clingy since becoming their little. Hating to be away from them for any period of time. He barely accepted McGonagall when she took care of him and that was because he saw her as his grandmother. 

“And- and no one else will talk to him?” Draco pressed. It would be nice for his Papa to agree with him but it wasn’t needed because he wasn’t going to let anyone, Harry was _his_ brother. 

Lucius sighed, taking hold of Harry’s hand as he continued to try and pull at the crest on his jumper, “Dragon, you have to let others talk to him. I’m sure his friends will want to speak to him and see that he’s okay.” 

Harry looked up at that. “Theo and Blaise?” Harry loved Theo and Blaise. 

“And Hermione and Ron, remember them? Don’t forget the rest of your class. They all miss you a lot and want to see that you’re okay.” 

Harry nodded, he missed his friends. He hoped Ron wasn’t too angry with him for having Daddy and Papa as his Daddy and Papa. “Won’t be mean?” He didn’t like mean people like Pansy. She wasn’t allowed around him or Draco now but every time he ever saw her, she made a mean face at him. 

Draco shook his head fiercely, he wouldn’t let anyone hurt his little brother, “No one will be mean, baby! Not with big brother Draco with you!” He said, pointing to himself proudly.  
“If anyone is mean to either of you I want you to tell the professor straight away. We have some older Slytherins that are going to walk you to your classes, including Blaise as he will be bringing Theo to his classes.” Lucius and Severus had asked Blaise to look out for their little boys and he agreed readily. His caregiver instincts were already strong. He would be a good caregiver when his time came. 

“Yeah, baby!” Draco agreed as if he was one of the big boys that were going to help him. “Let’s go find Daddy! We’re having breakfast in the great hall today!” He exclaimed. He was really excited, he hadn’t had any of his meals in the great hall since before Harry had come to stay with them. Today would be good. He was hoping he didn’t have to sit at the top table. Since he got his classification as a little Dad and Papa were acting like he was a baby like Harry was. 

Draco rushed into the living area and ran into his Dad’s open arms.” Dad, am I sitting at the Slytherin table?” He asked, his heart sinking when he saw the look on his Dad’s face.  
“Well, we were thinking that you would sit up the top with us today. Just to show the baby that it’s okay to be up there with us?” He leaned in and whispered, “I think Grandma might have some sweeties for you.” 

Dang, it. Draco really wanted sweeties and he was only allowed them on rare occasions, even before he got his classification. He wasn’t happy over it but he nodded anyway. He’d do it, if only for the treat he was sure to get off Grandma. 

He took his Dad’s hand and walked with his family to the great hall, not seeing the nod between the adults. He didn’t even notice that he was holding his Dad’s hand waving at some of the older Slytherin students, ignoring how they cooed at him. He focused more on Baby. He was hiding his head in Papa’s neck so he didn’t have to see all the people looking at him curiously. The Slytherins all knew that Harry was living with them but like the rest of the houses weren’t super friendly with them so no one else besides the professors knew. 

“Baby is going to be okay?” He needed to know. He didn’t want Baby getting stressed over nothing today. He stopped walking when his parents didn’t respond in any way. Instead of stopping, Dad just picked him up and continued, carrying him the rest of the way. Draco’s cheeks heated as they came to a busier section of the hallways. People were now looking at him as curiously as they were Harry. 

“Daddy. I’m big, put me down!” He whined, trying to wiggle his way out of his arms but they were unmovable. 

“No. We don’t have time to be stopping. Baby needs a bottle and some porridge in his belly and you need some food as well.” Dang, it. Daddy made sense. They were in the great hall anyway by this point. Draco avoided the other houses and looked for friendly faces in Slytherin. He ignored Pansy and waved shyly to Blaise. Blaise grinned and gave a little wave back, bringing Theo’s hand up to wave as well. Draco was pleasantly surprised to see that Theo was resting against Blaise and drinking a bottle of heated milk. It was nice that his friend was becoming more comfortable with himself. 

Daddy let him down when they got to the top table and Draco wasted no time in heading to his Grandma, not even minding when she pulled him onto her lap. “Grandma, Daddy said you had sweeties for me.” He said plainly, trying his best to root into her pockets. Grandma stopped him easily and instead of answering him scooped up some eggs with a spoon and getting Draco to take a bite of them. Draco knew it was easier to just go along with her because if he didn’t he wouldn’t get the sweeties. Grandma rubbed his back and continued to talk to Flitwick and feeding him in between. Draco leaned back against her and looked at all the students who were staring at Baby who was still with Papa, but now, like Theo, he was leaned back against him and drinking a bottle. Draco eyed the Gryffindors and saw that some of his old friends were looking on in shock. Ron looked angry, and Hermione was going between confused and relieved. Draco would have to keep an eye on them so that Baby wouldn’t be upset by them. 

“Last bite!” Grandma said and scooped one more bit of eggs into his mouth, handing him his beaker after to take a long drink out of it. Grandma rubbing his tummy while he drank his fill made him a bit sleepy. “Well done. Now time for your treat!” 

Yes! He knew if he waited Grandma would give him what he wanted. She pulled a chocolate muffin towards him and Draco couldn’t believe his luck! He was never allowed any of these. “How about we share this so your Daddy doesn’t kill me?” She whispered to him, using another spoon use it on the muffin so Draco wouldn’t dirty his uniform. Draco giggled as he looked at his Daddy and saw that he was glaring at Grandma. This is why Grandma is great. 

“Baby can have some?” This was going to be a tough day for Baby. He might need something extra. 

“No my darling. Harry’s tummy is still a bit sore so he’s only allowed easy food. Maybe next time. You’re a great big brother for asking, though, isn’t he Filius?” 

“Hmm? Oh yes! He’s a wonderful brother to Harry.” Draco positively beamed at his Grandma. Enjoying the peace and eating his muffin with Grandma. He was taking his last bite when Papa called him back over. He gave his Grandma a sloppy kiss on the cheek and ran behind the professors chairs to his Papa’s open arms. 

Ack! He ran right into a baby wipe that cleaned his chocolatey mouth. “Did you have a nice treat?” 

“Uh-huh. I ate all my eggs first!” He didn’t want Papa to think that he didn’t have anything good in his tummy.

“I know you did my dragon. That’s the reason Harry ate all of his food was because he saw what a good eater you were.” 

“He did?” Wow, he was killing it today. He still wasn’t happy that his brother was going to everyday classes but this was helping. 

When it came time to get ready for class surprisingly it wasn’t Draco that was complaining. Daddy and Papa walked them to their first class ( with Grandma) and it was Harry that started to kick up. Tears leaking out of his eyes as he clutched onto Daddy for dear life. 

Draco stood in between Papa’s hunkered knees while Daddy tried to convince Harry to let go. It was not working. Eventually, Draco grew impatient waiting and put his hand over Baby’s, helping him uncurl his fingers. 

“Baby! Don’t worry. Big brother Draco will be there. I won’t let anyone hurt you and if you want Daddy or Papa, Grandma will bring us straight to them!” Harry sniffled behind his pacifier and looked at Draco with his big green eyes. 

“Draco stay?” He finally took his other hand off of Daddy and transferred it to Draco. 

“Of course, I’m your brother. I’ll always look out for you. I’ll always stay with you.” Draco responded, holding Harry’s hands tightly. 

“’ Kay. Daddy, Papa, bye-bye. Harry goes with Draco.” Harry said, his tears drying up. He gave both of his parents a soother kiss and took Draco’s hand, clutching tightly and Draco smiled. It was a good feeling to be needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! Only took nearly a year to do it😅 let me know what you think of this chapter! Thanks for all the support of this story. I enjoyed it even though it was a short one. Can't beat a jealous and protective Draco!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think about this :) This wouldn't leave my head.


End file.
